Mix
by Tessia
Summary: ONESHOT. It is based on Kaze Hikaru, Peacemaker Kurogane, Mutsu Enmei Ryu/Shura no toki or how is it written and Kenshin. It is linear, so do not take it bad. U ll see why. Some OOCs.


Note: This is a serie of ffs. It is based on Kaze Hikaru, Peacemaker Kurogane, Mutsu Enmei Ryu/Shura no toki (or how is it written) and Kenshin (Samurai X). It is linear, so do not take it bed. U´ll see why.  
And Nara Shino and/or Nara Yuya is/are a fiction char. They are/ware twins. They both luck/ed as a girls and ware pretty. I will call Hijikata Toshizo with his first name.

Back there in village, before joining the miburoshi group...

"Hijikata! Hijikata!" Nara Shino screamed. "Yuya, she is missing"  
"What?" Toshizo looked on his fiancées´ brother. "What is she?" Believe or not, he loves her.  
"She... She is missing. She went for water and she wasn´t returning, so I went down there. Someone kidnapped her. Quickly. Pleas!"  
Toshizo did not even wait to hear it whole and he ran down to the river. As Shino sad, his sister was kidnapped. "Five man. They went northward." His hand went down to the tsukagashire of his katana. (Tsukagashire is the and of the grasp. Katana is Japanese one and half hand one blade sword.) He started to fallow footprints.

After two hours, they came to the riverbank of nearest big river. There they find a body corps of young women. She was burned. Toshizo knelled. WHY, WHY YOU? In that moment he disliked whole world and he promised himself not to have a wife or a lover ever a gain.

Miburoshi base, day, when Sai-chan moved in... (Sai is a girl´s char, which joined Shinsengumi in manga Kaze Hikaru)...

It was a night. Sai felt hear as in a hell. Dose men. They ware pigs. AND THOSE ARE SEPOSED TO BE SAMURAIS? She tried to run away from the base. She´ll stop to pretend that she is a man. She can´t stand it any longer. OH CRAP! She nearly jumped in the other samurai of this group.  
"Are... Are you running away too?" She asked.  
"Yes, you too?" He asked. Before she noticed it, he draw his tanto and tried to kill her. (Tanto is a one blade dagger.) CRAP.  
Soji´s katana was faster and that man fell on the ground. His heart was pierced. Than he turned to her.  
"Don´t kill me!" She sad quietly.  
"Don´t wary, I won´t . He was a spy"  
"A spy?" WHAT!  
"Yes a spy. If you like to, than go away from Shinsengumi. It isn´t a place for you. Now I remembered. You are doctors´ daughter. From the clinic in Edo"  
"Pleas, do not say it to anyone. I have to became a bushi and to be stronger"  
"For a revenge? OK I won´t. But do not make anyone of us die for your sake." He whispered.  
"Don´t worry. He won´t. Right Kamya?" (Kamya is a name Sai gave to her to become a man.) They both turned. Nara Shino was standing there. He smiled on both of them. "And when your "horse" comes, than come to visit me." With that words he went away.

Journey to Edo... Sai is now few month in Miburoshi group. Someone in Edo is borrowing money "in the name of Miburoshi group", but is not from Miburoshi group. A small group of Miburoshi group is going to check it out...

And again Shoji sands her away. She went threw the door and than down the street, where she found a carpenter. IT IS THAT MAN! HE KILD FATHER AND BROTHER! She ran to him. Carpenter dropped his carpet and he ran away. She started to chase him and draw a sward. She cached him and.  
"Stop it!" Shino came right in time. "Young man. You are arrested. You buried down the Clinic few month ago. Is it right Kamya-san"  
And so no one died and they found out about imperialists´ hideout and arrested them all.

Next year came and Sei became a women. Finally the big day arrived...

A HORSE? NOW! SHIT! She looked up on Shoji. She was trying again to hit him, so he would accept her as a samurai and not only us a small girl. And now! It is the most girlish think that could happened.  
"Oh! Are you hurt?" Soji asked in that soft way she liked. He just blocked her attack few moments ago.  
"No. It´s just a horse. It is normal"  
"A horse? What is it"  
"Father told me, that it would come and than I should come to him"  
"Shit. So you don´t knew. I also don´t. I have two older sisters, but they would never tell me. What should we do?"  
"Nara sensei. Do you remember, what he sad that day, I came hear"  
"Yap. That should be OK. Lets go." And they both headed to nearest room.  
"So it finally came?" He asked. "Soji-kun, be so nice and go out. Let no one in."  
"Yes, Nara-san." Soji went outside.  
Than an unexpected think happened. "Don´t wary Sai-chan. Now, I will explain it to you. Horse is..."  
And so they remain there for next twenty minutes and than they came out.  
I THOUGHT HE WASEN´T A DOCTOR. THAN HOW DID HE KNEW? Soji did not understand.

The day, when Tetsu and Tatsu joined Shinsengumi... (Yop, Peacemaker Kurogane part is about to start. But some thinks will be else way. At least there won´t be that okita"s ex-ninja lover.)

"Soji is fighting!" Everything is up side down. Shino slowly walks into Do Jo.  
"So, Kondo-sama, who is that young man? He has kurage to face Soji."  
"Yop, and he is also good. Lock how disappointed Kamya-san is."  
Yes, she was. She was staring at that kiddo. It was the moment, when Tetsu took second shinay.  
"Soji looks exited." Shino sad quietly.  
Than there was that flight out of the door. "Soji, stop it!" Shino shouted at him, but Shoji was now out of mind. Before Toshizo had any chance to stop Soji, shinos´ saia was in his shinays way. "Soji, stop!"  
"What the hack are you doing Soji?" Toshizo was really mad.  
"Don´t be so mad Toshi-kun." Shino sad. He was one out of tree people in Shinsengumi, who could call him that way. "Sojiro is still a kid. He can´t control himself"  
"Shino!" Kondo was perhaps surprised about shinos reaction. WHAT IS WITH HIM?  
"I think we should accept this young one." Shino looked into toshis´ face.  
"Than it is your responsibility to not let him die." Toshi sad angry and went away.  
"Thank you Nara-san. You sawed us." Soji whispered.  
Shino just smiled.  
"I still don´t get it. I knew your sister was his fiancée? But why does he still do everything you say?" Kondo mummed.

Day, when Ayumu-nee-chan was supposed to die and Ikedaya Jiken (Or the fight in PmK and also KH in the Inn)...

"Toshi-kun." Shino came in. "What is it Shino-kun?" Toshizo was smoking in his room.  
"Actually I am little bit worry about Ayumu-san. Can I have your permission to go out for a little?"  
"You are not the only one."  
"Yes, I knew. And that is why I ask. So I´ll dress up." Shino stood up and went away. After ten minutes a young girl in shinos´ age appeared in Toshizos room. "Do I look like her?"  
Toshizo became little bit white and green. "Yes, now go. Pleas."  
Shino went out.

"We heard there is a spy a women hear in Shimabara." That ugly old man sad. Ayumus´ cower blew up. SHIT. She tried to threw a kunai, but he cached it. "We can´t let someone with your abilities to escape. Take care of her." They grabbed her and took her to the shop.  
A man run to Mibu group to inform them and a young girl came to shops door and knocked.  
"Closed." Someone sad.  
"But pleas! I am in a hurry."  
Owner opened the door and looked at her. "Yes ma´am. What do you need?"  
"Pick up my friend." Shino pushed his tanto to the mans´ neck.  
Owner made a few steps back and Shino gave him KO. Than he ran into the room. Ruonin ware two surprised to act calmly and in a few moments, they ware dead or captured. He untied Ayumu.  
"Thanks Nara-san."  
"Try not to move. I am sure that others will be hear soon." He took care of her wounds.

"So we are finally moving out." Kondo suggested.  
Kondo, Shimpachi, Heiske, Testsu, Soji, Kamya, Shino and few others knocked on Ikedayas´ door. "Open up. Guest checking!" Kondo shouted and kick out the door.  
(Tetsu kills Yoshida and Kamya kills Suzu.)

Kyoto, Imperialists meeting, midnight... (Kenshin OVA part is hear.)

Hunting down Imperialists. Shinsengumi cornered Hitokiri Batousay.  
"I"ll go." Shoji coughed.  
"No Soji. Today you look ill."  
"Saito but..."  
"I"ll go." Saito decided.  
Gatotsu vz. Batoujutsu. Bose stands both walk away. But then in Batousais way, there stands another Shinsengumi.  
"Stop it there Batousay!" Shino looks angry. Small fighting and... both walks away. they exchanged few words no one other could hear.

Kyoto, last year of revolution, sojis hospital, one month before mutsu should come... (Mutsu Enmei Ryu, but change that medic girl into Kamya-chan)

Soji was sitting down on a loge, looking on a tree. There ware just few more leafs on it. IT IS THE SAME AS MY.  
Sai came inside. "We have a visit, Soji-kun."  
"Who is it Sai-chan?"  
"Nara-san."  
"Oh, let him in."  
"But you should rest." She complained.  
"Don´t wary. It won´t take long time Kamya-chan." Shino sad teasing her.  
"Oh, hi Shino-sama."  
"Hi Soji. I have something for you. There is a special centre, where they can cure your illness. Take Sai and come with me."  
"So he can be cured."  
"Yes Sai, he can..."

Hijikatas last fight, two hovers to get out of the base...

"We have to show them who the Shinsengumi are!" Toshi ended his speech.  
"Can I speak to you before we leave. Come with me." Toshi and Shino went into separated room.  
Shino closed the door. "You remember her. Yuya, my sister. That they... it wasn't her, who died. It was Shino." Yuya smiled and hugged him. "This is our last day Toshi-kun. Let us enjoy it..."

Two hovers later in the fight, Toshi fought with the smile on his face. He killed firs tree rows before they killed him. Nara Yuya stayed in the shadows till the and. Than she buried him.

City near Tokio, 11th year of Meji Era... The day when ruonin arrives (and hear comes part of Kenshin)

"Hey Kaoru-san, stop it." Yuya shouted at her friend. "Stop huntink that Batousai!"  
Kaoru just jumped on Kenshin.  
"Oro, oro?" WHAT? Kenshin looked surprised. Then that police whistle and Kaoru ran.  
"Sorry. She is at "that" again." Yuya sad, running after Kaoru.  
WHO WAS THAT SECOND ONE? I SAW HER SOMEWARE.

Same year, spring, Saito arrived, now fighting with Kenshin...

They came to each other trying to kill. "Stop them!" Kaoru whispered.  
"They aren´t hear. They are in revolution Kyoto. Only someone who lived there could stop them." Sano came in. Megumi with him.  
The jumping attacks which seamed as the last one. A person from outside jumped into it. He/she? Who knows. Both ware thrown to a different directions.  
"Stop it Hijkata-kun. Stop it Batosai!" It was a male. It was Nara-san.  
"You?" Both sad that at the same time.  
"Yop. It is me, Nara Shino."  
"Who the hack are you?" Sanosuke shouted. HE LOOKS LIKE MISIS NARA. THAT IS TRUE. HER BROTHER?  
"...former Shinsengumi member, third squad member."  
"I remember you!" Kenshin look surprised. "Are you Ms. yuyas´ sibling?"  
"Mum. What are you doing hear?" young Nara Toshiro came in. He locked just like Hijikata Toshizo did in his age. (cca 11-12 years old)  
"So you ware?" Saito looks surprised.  
"Yes, whole time a girl. A shinsengumis´ girl member."

After Saito have done his daily mission, he came to Nara Do Jo, two streets ahead of Kamya Do Jo.  
"I have a surprise for you. they arrived just today evening. Come." Yuya invited him.  
"Saito-san!" A women with familiar voice and face. "It is me, Kamya." Sai-chan smiled.  
"Hello Saito."  
"Soji! Kamya! I though you ware dead..."

.-.-.-.

Re-dited. R&R pls


End file.
